Two Paths, One Dream
by gypsyrawR
Summary: Ever felt like you try and make everyone happy by doing want they want you to do, Not want you want? Sometimes it becomes all to much and you break. Help Gabriella discover her true calling... co-written with PrettyKouka. GXS - Friends // TXG - Love
1. NATRUALLY GIFTED

**AN: Wrote by me and PrettyKouka. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: NATRUALLY GIFTED**

I looked right ahead. My vision was quite blurry, despite the clearness any other person could feel in that atmosphere.

I could hear my heart pound in my chest, adrenaline racing through my whole body. This was the moment I had been waiting for. This is the moment they all had been waiting for. One of the most important moments in my existence. The thing I was practically born for.

The music started and I rapidly slid on the ice beneath me. The outfit I was wearing blended with my whole body, helping with all the pirouettes and figures I had to complete through the whole process of my presentation.

Flexibility was my gift. My God given gift. I was also given endurance. I was able to work my whole body out for a good five hours without getting majorly tired.

My body, my soul, my heart, my existence were made for this.

I was made for ice skating.

That was the rule. My soul and heart belong to ice skating.

This and that only. No buts. I was made for that. There was no going back. It was this or nothing. And I had to give everything for it, because ice skating does not share:

Not it's time, not it's friends, and of course not a single emotion.

This was my life.

This is what defined me.

This was the Gabriella Montez: The Albuquerque Ice skater Champion in the Senior League.

An angel with a heart that only beat for ice skating.

But that's only the perspective that people get from me.

I describe myself. Me and me alone. And there's one thing I know for sure:

My heart has stopped beating for ice skating for a while now.

And if it wasn't for the discovery of that one new passion, I would have passed out. And everyone would just remember me as the girl from Albuquerque that has won a gazillion trophies and medals, has gone to national and the town's ice skating competition and has knocked all of them down.(literally)

My heart really bet for Basketball. But with all the attachment I have gotten from it in the last eleven years, I can't say that I hate ice skating. Actually I really enjoy the wind in my hair when I go faster on the ice, I enjoy the way my body fits perfectly with all the moves I get to do, I enjoy the speed of it all.

But Basketball was different.

I totally love to feel the bumpy surface of the ball under my hand; I love to hear the little sound it makes when you bounce it in a gym, the little 'champion' sound the ball makes when it gets into the hoops with touching the board. It's just an overwhelming feeling.

And my 'love' for ice skating is just falling apart day by day.

And here I was once more, in one of these town competitions. This one though was really important. If I could win this, I could get a scholarship to a school of Art abroad.

I felt myself smiling as I executed a long jump before touching smoothly against the surface beneath with the tip of my skates. I gestured a moment with my hands before gaining more speed and executing my favorite movement: spinning around in fast circles with my back bent in direction of the floor and my arms in a way that I was able to spin faster.

I was the best in that movement, and my smile widened when I heard the crowd clapping and acclaiming as I finish my performance.

I waved to the clapping crowd and left the arena with a slide.

As I sat at the waiting point for my results with my coach, she exchanged a few words with me. None of them were encouraging or proudness. Every each and every one of them were lexuring me. And She was sick of it, until She got the results. I thought that the perfect score would shut my coach up, but boy was I wrong. Totally. Instead, Florencia told me that it could have been better.

What could be better than that?

It's like, you were telling a perfect straight A-plus student, that he could do better than that.

I smiled weekly at the crowd, waved a few times before heading for my dressing room where I would change my self. But on my way there I was met with a blonde. My totally best friend.

She was so happy and joyful that my tamps could have exploded from the piercing scream she had let out when she embraced me in a hug.

I felt happy. I actually did. One reason: she was here.

She's the only one that knew, the only one that understood. The only one I could trust with my secrets and the only best friend I had since pre-school.

Sharpay Evans. My best friend in the whole wide world practically like sisters as our parents would put it. I don't know what I would do without her. I would probably give up on any of the things I love to do. I would have given up my hobbies. I would have given up everything and my soul would be gone. Gone with all those people that have spent their lives building my own. And I felt miserable, not able to change one aspect of this whole pre-made existence. But the reason I stuck with it, was because of her and only her, not my parents, not my Auntys or Uncles, but for her Sharpay Evans.

On that night, I walked out of the stadium crowded by people, among them Family, my coach and my Bestie, and as I walked out the night that I had owned yet another trophy, I was happy. I really was. And for some reason, some quite strange ones, I couldn't put my finger on the cause of that great happiness. But what an amazing feeling it was…

* * *

**LIKED?? More coming soon... Please Review. ;)**

**- lil' miss queen bee along with PrettyKouka**


	2. MYSTERY BOY

**CHAPTER 2: MYSTERY BOY**

**GABRIELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Here I am walking down the halls of East High the school that I have attended since the beginning of my freshman year. With my best friend Sharpay Evans, we've been best friends since the start of pre-school but she always will be a sister to me because I know that I can always trust her and that she'll always be there for me through the good and the bad times.

As we headed down the hall crowded with crazy lunatics known as other Teenagers trying to make their way to their first period classes. Shar and I were heading to the same class which was quite rare in some cases, since most if not all of my classes were AP except for PE and Biology since where both heading there now.

You know how I've won all those awards and such for ice skating and my life seems like the perfect life that most people dream of… many just want it for the awards, the friends I must have, the fun I must have, and all the time I have to just chill and relax. But the bigger shocker is people don't see what's in front of them and only see the glory, like it's a one sided story with all the consequences and bad choices removed and only shows the happiness, which is a lie, the only person who could say so would be the one living it, and that person tell you it's nothing like the dream and more like a nightmare.

It's always practice, practice, practice and when I'm not practicing I'm basically studying let it be for school or learning new techniques for the new ice skating comp, and when I have free time I'm really too tired to do anything.

And that's basically what my life is 24/7 other than being in school, which by the way was nearly taken away from me. When my parents had decided to think for me and say it would be in my best interest for me to be home schooled so I would have more time for ice skating.

Which when I found out I was totally shocked, that my parents would think that school is not more important than my "ice skating career" as my parents put it. Which to them it's probably not. But it was like everything that they had told me about succeeding in school will help me get my dreams was all a lie. But after a hard battle I was able to stay in school…to my relief. In school it is the one place that I feel free. As funny as it sounds it's the one place I believe where I can feel like Gabriella Montez, not Gabriella Montez the Ice Skating Champ, but the real Gabriella Montez.

"Hey Girlie, where's your smile that we all love so much??" Sharpay asked as she brought me out of my day dream.

"What do you mean Shar? It's right here…see!" I turned my head towards my best friend and fake smiled in somewhat sarcastically.

"Honey, I'm not stupid…How long have I known you??…"

"Sharpay…'' I started but stopped as I saw the look she was giving me "… Since we were pre-scholars!"

"That's right…so don't you think that by now I would know whether it's a real smile or a fake one that you seem to be sporting?" Sharpay stated.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" She questioned, knowing that something was up.

Dang how does she do that! But then I answered hesitantly "Ahhh…not yet Shar."

"Ok, just no I'm all ears when you feel like sharing" Sharpay smiled incorrigibly. As we came to a stop in front of our class room door.

"Umm…You know what Shar… I don't really feel like heading in there today" As I motioned towards the classroom with students still filing through the door. "I'm just 'gonna go for a walk around."

"Ok. You want some company?" I smiled loving the fact that I had a friend like Sharpay, but this time a real one.

"No, I'll be alright, thanks though you're the best" I said as we shared a tight friendly hug. "But can you cover for me with the teacher?"

"Hun, don't I always?" the two shared a quite chuckle.

"Thanks Shar-bear, I'll see yah next period, if not lunch." I said as I began to walk away.

**(NO ONE' S POINT OF VIEW)**

Gabriella walked past the many doors that were held in the big building that led to all different departments.

But as she passed by two big red doors that on the other side led to an empty hollow court, bombarded with seats and sports equipment, she made her way in and pulled open the doors, wishing for it to be empty, and to her surprise it was so. She made her way to the other side of the gym court where she dumped her bag and jumper onto one of the seats, and walked to the trolley that held the basketballs.

Dribbling it a few times till she reached the middle of the court, Gabriella took a shot and it went neatly into the hoop forming great form as it dropped through the basket and bounced a couple of times from the force of it. As she ran up to the ball and bounced it around the court doing various tricks and training drills with a couple of shots here and there. But what she didn't realize was that a boy with the most piercing blue eyes was standing in the door frame taking in the stride of what this Girl 'Gabriella Montez he believed, since she was in most of all his classes' was doing. But yet she refused to take notice of the surroundings, and all that were taking place around her.

Gabriella didn't know where her passion or talent came from when she played basketball, she had never taken lessons, mainly because she hasn't had any time to do anything that doesn't revolve around ice skating, so she believed that it came from the blood, confusing her the many times she thought about it.

Since she didn't think that either of her parents were big basketball fans, but as she thought about the logic she figured it came from her, because in you, you have a part that resembles your mother and then you have the part that resembles father and somewhere between the two you have this part that defines you as the person, your own talents, your own dreams, your own anything and everything.

But as Gabriella continued to shoot hoops she began to speak, not to anyone in particular but just out loud so she could get it off her chest. So as Gabriella turned around and made her way back to mid court and the stunning looking blue eyed boy made himself more comfortable by taking a seat still hidden.

As Gabriella made her shot, she began speaking as she watched the ball sore through the air as if it were in slow motion.

"Dreams, What's a dream? Who's dream do you follow? What's your dream? Who's dream are you living?" was the big question that continued to rummage it's way through Gabriella's head.

"Who's dream am I living??" Gabriella asked herself quietly but it echoed throughout the gym letting anyone in there hear it.

"Well, what's my dream?" she asked as she headed towards the ball and took another shot.

"Ok. Well is my dream…Ice Skater wins Gold? or is it something along the lines of Albuquerque Ice Skating Champ retires for a new sport…where skates ain't needed…Basketball?!" Gabriella said using her best reporter imitation causing a little chuckle to come from the mystery boy. Which made him immediately cover his mouth and hide behind a bleacher.

Gabriella, looked around then called out, "Hello, is anybody here?"

No answer.

She gave a puzzled look and turned back towards the net, flopping to the ground in the middle of the court.

She heard the gym doors open and close. But couldn't be bothered to stand up or even look around for that matter, and just stayed there lying emotionlessly.

A clearing of a man's voice could be heard throughout the gym and Gabriella shot up straight away and turned to face the voice that startled her.

And there stood mystery boy in all his glory. As she took in his built form and appearance, him doing the same and noticed she looked a lot different close up than she did from the distance he saw her at moments before.

Their eyes connected and they smiled a little at each other but as slow as that happened the faster Gabriella had tore her eyes away from his and directed her gaze to her feet as she felt her cheeks heat up as she desperately tried to hid the blush that began to appear on her face.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" mystery boy asked

"Shouldn't you?" Gabriella retaliated.

Mystery boy chuckled a little and stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton"

Gabriella stared at his hand for a little while and then back up to his face, and then placed her hand in his, "Hi, I'm Ga…."

"Gabriella Montez. I know" Troy finished and showed off his mega watt smile.

"Right…How do you know my name?" Gabriella asked

"I'm in most of your classes Gabriella."

"Oh…oops…I guess I was already meant to know that! Sorry."

Gabriella blushed and as Troy's smile grew wider, and so did Gabriella's.


End file.
